9 Christmas Carols!
by xxThESiLEntOnExx
Summary: We all know people like to sing or at least listen to Christmas carols, but have you ever heard a 9 version of one? I know this is past Christmas now, but oh well! Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

9 Christmas Carols!

AN: These are some Christmas carols that me and one of my friends have been working on! I also made like one of them up! I hope you enjoy it XD

Disclaimer:

9: -waving to all the fans- TwinTailz23 does NOT own the movie!

Me: -popping up out of now where- POP QUIZ!!!! Who DOES own it?

9: Uh….where did you come from?

Me: WRONG ANSWER!!!! -opens invisible trap door-

9: AHHHHH!!!!! -scream grows silent and echoy as he falls down the trap-

Me: Enjoy!

* * *

Song one: Up on the Church roof.

(to the tune of "Up on the House Top" duh!)

Up on the church roof, the stitch punks pause.

Out jumps sharp long Cat Beast claws!

It lays down in the chimney with lots of ploys,

So it can destroy the stitch punks' joys.

The stitch punks stop- and they scheme.

The stitch punks stop- and they scheme.

So up on the church roof where the stitch punks attack,

Down falls the Cat Beast like a lead sack!

* * *

I know it's not very long, but bear with me! After all, It is Christmas!

9: Don't forget to R & R!

Me: -pushing 9 away- Ugh! Shut up 9! That's what I'm supposed to say!

9: -on the ground- heh heh….sorry…


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This is our second song. Can you guess who's POV it is?

Disclaimer:

Me: -staring at 9- So, you finally made it out of my little trap eh?

9: -gasping on the ground- …yeah….it took a while…but yes….

Me: Well, it's _my_ turn to say the disclaimer.

9: -reaching for my hand to help him up- okay…

Me: I sadly do not own 9...but I wish I did-pouts-

9: -still reaching- hey…could you…help me-

Me: -pressing one foot on 9's back- No. Enjoy 9 lovers!

* * *

Second song: I saw 7 kissing 9 last night.

(to the tune of, " I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Clause")

I saw 7 kissing 9 last night,

Underneath the Sanctuary lights.

They didn't hear me creep,

Cross the floor to have a peek.

They thought that I was drawing by myself Psychotically.

Then I saw 7 tickle 9 last night,

Underneath his burlap chin in the night.

Oh what a laugh it would've been,

1 had only seen, 7 kissing 9 last night!

* * *

Well, can you guess who's POV it was in?

Me: don't forget to R & R folks!

9: -hearts are in eyes- (sighs) Ah…those were the good times.

Me: -in shock- THAT'S A LIE!!! -pointing at 9 in accusation- That will _never happen!_

_9: -near tears- You wanna know what the funny thing is?_

_Me: Yeah, sure, hit-meh!_

_9: -crying- Your absolutely right!!!! WAAA!!!_

_Me: -rolling eyes- I'm going to go get some tissues…-leaves bawling 9 behind-_

_9: *sniff* _


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This is my most favorite song of all…in fact it's probably going to be my finale!!!!

Disclaimer:

Me: - arm around 9's shoulder- I don't own 9 and blah blah blah…..

9: - with tissue- WAHHHH!!! WE WERE NEVER MEANT!!!!!

Me: -gritting teeth- Sure you are…NOW PIPE DOWN!!!! YOU'LL GET YOUR CHANCE WITH HER LATER!!!!

9: *sniff sniff*

* * *

Song 3 (probably change to finale!): " We Wish You a Merry Stitchmas!!!"

(I obviously don't need to tell you what song it takes after…)

We wish you a merry Stitch-mas!

We wish you a merry Stitch-mas!

We wish you a merry Stitch-mas,

And a glad After Math!!!!

6 draws the source all day long,

The twins sing a very merry song,

5's wrapping packages, and 8 is Santa Clause!

With 7 and 9 beneath mistletoe,

They kiss and embrace, and 5 laughs, " HO! HO! HO!"

We wish you a merry Stitch-mas!

We wish you a merry Stitch-mas!

We wish you a merry Stitch-mas,

And a very good laugh!

1's eating cake with frosting,

And 2's lighting candles laughing,

The Christmas tree is beaming,

Even though it is dead!

We wish you a merry Stitch-mas!

We wish you a merry Stitch-mas!

We wish you a merry Stitch-mas,

With some very good frieeennnddsss!!!

* * *

Me: Well That's the end of this Christmas carol!

9: -now back to normal- Don't forget to R & R!!!

Me and 9: And have a Merry Stitch-mas, One and all!

Me: - gives 9 a hug-


End file.
